Sinful Love
by RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy
Summary: Mickie James is a rising star and she continues to rise even higher. She's ranked number three in the Top 5 Divas list. She's every man's dream. So what's wrong? She misses her Viper Man Candy...Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's been a while, but please read my Mickie/Jeff fic "Broken" pretty please. Okay so this story is rated M,N,O and P. it's some freaky shit, lol so be sure to heed this warning. Okay, ready for some…action? ;) here's chapter one! **

_**March 19, 2013**_

_**Mickie's P.O.V. **_

Well, well, well.

What do we have here? You wanna know my story? Well, let's start off. I'm very famous and have been for the past six years. Oh yeah, I signed that WWE contract on October 15, 2005. I've been a huge success since then. You don't have to be physically fit to be in the company, but there is a lot of gymnastics involved…well at least a lot of flexibility.

And ability to handle grown men.

You also have to have a pretty open mind. Confused? Yeah, you have the look only Jack Swagger could have. I swear what the hell is wrong with that guy? He's weird looking and if I have to work with him again, I will complain to Stephanie McMahon myself! Gross! *fake pukes*

Anyways, my name is Mickie James. Oooh, _now _you know who I am. Recognize me boys? I'm sure you have me on the inside of your locker or on a poster on your wall. _Or,_ I'm in a magazine that you've got hidden somewhere. Or maybe all three…..Speaking of Stephanie McMahon…

That fucking rich whore.

We performers do way more work than her spoiled ass and she makes all the money. All she does is bang Triple H! But the pay _is _pretty fucking awesome. $110,000 per…..um…._matches. _Yeah, that's what I'll call them. There are all types of matches we have here in WWE. Unfortunately, we can't choose which kinds. We don't get to choose our opponents, which really sucks ass. But, I don't care, that's business I guess. None of us really complain about anymore, but we do set our standards on our applications. Whoever in the company meets those standards are categorized into our partners.

Well it's now 5 a.m. and I am currently cursing my alarm clock. I'm also throwing a tantrum. I'm now in pink lace boyshorts and a black silk bra. My brown hair is in a curly mess form tossing and turning. Yeah, I barely got any sleep last night because Morrison had come over…yeah, imagine how that ended. What? Don't look at me like that…What would _you _do If Morrison showed up at your hotel room door in a robe and nothing else? You would've fucked him right? You would've let him eat your pussy while you inhaled some marijuana. You also would've sucked every inch of his cock. Last but not least, you take him until it hurts. Oh yeah, JoMo's pretty aggressive. They don't call him _The Shaman Of Sexy _for nothing believe me….. I know, along with the rest of the Divas. He seems to be getting cozy with Maryse lately…Hmm, she is gorgeous, and so I don't blame him there.

It's just too bad Maryse didn't make the top 5 list.

What's the top five list? Let me explain. I am very excited to share with you what the Top 5 us because well….this year I'm _in _the Top 5 for the second time in a row baby! Yes, it is a huge deal to be in the Top 5 in WWE. Why? Because it's based on what the WWE Universe thinks of your overall performances. It is a huge honor to be in the Top 5 honey. See, this is how it works. Every year, WWE hosts the _WWE Awards, _which is a big deal people. Anyways, at the awards is where they decide who gets what award. Who ranked where, etc. Well, not only did I receive _2013 Diva Of The Year, _ but I also ranked number three in the Top 5 Divas list! Isn't that great! You probably don't understand.

See, Stephanie (Rich whore) and the rest of her stupid family evaluate the Top stars by how the fans react to them. Who is most viewed things like that. Like the more you guys, and some girls, Google pictures of me, the more popular I become around the world.

Well, anyways. They look through all the Superstars and Divas to see who made the Top list. 5 Top Superstars and 5 Top Divas. Yep, that's how it works. The awards will be on April 13, 2013. I already know _both _Top 5 lists. You wanna know them too? Okay, but don't tell anyone okay?

I'll kill you if I find out you told.

But, some of you might _like _that…..well I'll list you the lists in the right order so you don't have to go through the trouble of finding out yourself. No one knows who's in the Top 5, except the ones who've made the cut. Now this is based on what _you _fans decided okay, feel free to express your opinion and tell me who your top 5 would be. That should be fun….

_WWE's Top 5 Superstars:_

_1. Randy Orton_

_2. Jeff Hardy_

_3. John Morrison_

_4. Edge _

_5. John Cena _

Again, feel free to add your own Top 5 superstars in how you would've picked. That's if your opinions differ from the list of course. Now, onto the Divas…

_WWE's Top 5 Divas: _

_Trish Stratus _

_Lita_

_Mickie James_

_Layla_

_Melina_

Again, that what you fans decided. Now, keep your mouth shut until the night of the awards okay?

Now, back to me.

I sit up and rub the crud out of my eyes. With a guttural groan, I hit the button to shut off my alarm clock. This year, the WWE Awards will take place in Las Vegas, Nevada. Which is awesome because what happens after the WWE Awards? WWE Awards _after parties_ ! Oh my gosh, the after parties are the best! Times like that are one of the many reasons why I love being employed in the WWE.

You're probably wondering why am I up so early? Because at seven a.m. I have a meeting with Stephanie and Shane. Another Superstar will be attending this meeting as well. A handsome man by the name of Jeff Hardy. Yes, we all know Jeff's famous for his extreme awesomeness. Not to mention his run ins with paint right? Gosh, he's so hot….I usually don't go for rocker guys but Jeff Hardy, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, and CM Punk are up my alley. But then again, I don't really have a _type _so to speak. But having a hot boyfriend to poke you every once in a while wouldn't hurt. Yes people, I am single unfortunately. See, I recently ended a one year relationship with Randy Orton about a week ago.

Yes, I'm stupid I know.

Why did I break up with him? Because, paparazzi were just too overbearing for me to be honest. They were everywhere we went. Randy could hardly take me on movie dates or anything because of our many run ins with the paparazzi. Um, excuse me but my name is not Melina Perez. I do _not _want you capturing pictures of my every move thank you very much….

But yeah, I know it sounds like stupid reason to break up with him. Well, guess what I miss him! And guess what else? I wanna get back together with him! Urgh, I know I know, go easy on me please…I miss how he used to call me _Booty _because of my rear end. I miss how he used to hold my hand at night while we watched re-runs of _Sex and the city._ I just miss _him_. And there's nothing I can do about it. I want to go down the hall to his hotel room, apologize and have great makeup sex with him. His bed skills are so worth it…Randy Orton isn't ranked number 1 in Top 5 Superstars for nothing.

Well, wish me luck on my meeting with Steph later on.

_X _

7:00 A.M.

Well, Jeff is late, which means he has to go longer. Ha-ha, victory is mine! He probably was dying his hair all sorts of colors and lost track of time. Shane McMahon let ouf a frustrated sigh as Stephanie shook her head. While we're waiting on Mr. Enigma, how about I describe to you how I feel right now.

I feel like a million bucks. Yes, I feel so wonderful. All of my meeting with Stephanie and Shane have been on good terms, so I wonder what this meeting's about. Although, I have an idea it will be involving myself doing something with Jeff Hardy. How do I know? Because that's how these business meetings go. I personally don't mind working with Jeff. I've done it before, and believe me he is an incredible performer! *gushes like a fangirl* but he's no Randy Orton…..

I also feel good because I _look_ good. Yeah, eighty percent of feeling good is looking good people. Keep that in mind, will you? What am I wearing? Well I'm so glad you asked….

I was feeling like wearing a little black and white, so I'm wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a black shapely skirt and black cowgirl boots. One black bracelet on my right wrist and black hoop earrings dangling from my ears. I also added a denim jacket for a little extra. My hair is straightened now that I tamed earlier. The only makeup I'm in eyeliner and I got Maria to do it for me. That little redhead is so talented when it comes to makeup. She's a rocker girl who's in a relationship with Jeff Hardy. Who by the way _still _hasn't arrived yet…

Damn that sexy fucker…Maria is one lucky bitch…..

I can't describe to you how good Jeff is you guys. Seriously….Let's leave that alone.

I heard through the grapevine that Jeff Hardy fucked Nicki Minaj. You know what? I believe he did! It's Nicky fucking Minaj. I'll bet he used that sexy southern twang to get her out of her panties… Wouldn't that be a sight to see?

But she won't say anything. But when Jeff's asked about it he just smiles and walks away. Jeff just screams _I fucked Nicki _when he does that!

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was straight shit. Maria's looking for a parking spot as we speak."

Oh god, Jeff…

He came in and sat down. He was in his usual Jeff Hardy attire. A white t-shirt and blue jeans with a long chain. Black converses and his hair in a messy bun. I noticed Maria must have polished his fingernails the usual black color. I bet they have a hot romantic life. They could paint each other's nails and get high off the smell. Well, that's what they like to do, the joys of illegal duties. Oh don't be so judgmental.

"That's fine Jeff, I'm in a hurry so I will keep this brief. The fans are wanting to see another _Jeff&Mickie_ shoot. I say we give them what they want. I mean that's what the WWE is about right?" Stephanie asked. Shane had a stupid smirk on his face. I hate Shane. I've always hated him ever since he tried to get into Trish Stratus' pants. Let's just say her boyfriend, The Rock, didn't appreciate that…..

I look at Jeff who was already staring at me. "Well, what do you say Mickie?" he asked wearing a grin. I shook my head with a smile. "Why not? I enjoy working with him…" I say with a shrug. "Alright, great. I'll call you on Tuesday with date, time, location, and scenario. That sound good?" Shane asked.

I wanna slap the shit out of him…

Both Jeff and I nodded. "Alright, you guys can leave." Stephanie said.

With that, I said my goodbyes and walked out of the office. "See ya Tuesday Mickie." Jeff said in that cute accent. I smiled and sent him a wave before walking into the elevator. I saw someone running to catch it, so I stick my hand out to prevent the doors from closing.

"Thanks." A masculine voice said.

Wait a minute….

I look up to see none other than Randy Orton standing next to me. Fuck my life…"Hey Randy." I said, trying to play nice. I mean, _I _was the one who broke up with _him_ so it's only fair right? Oh who am I kidding, he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Oh well, too late to turn back now. He looks down at me and smirks….oh that sexy fucker. "How's it going Mickie?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "It's going good, I have a shoot with Jeff sometime next week. I _also _have an interview with Howard Stern later on today. Then after _that, _I have a photoshoot with _Smooth_ Magazine. So I'm pretty busy." I reply, not showing that I'm completely miserable. Well, without him anyways. Despite this, I am still very happy. I mean I get to party longer and hook up with whoever I want! What a bonus…Maybe being single won't be so bad. Look how much attention John Morrison is showing me. If he keeps this up, he's going to forget all about Maryse. And I might forget all about Randy….

Hm, never.

I think it's humanly impossible to forget about Randy Orton once you've had him in your bed. But then again, JoMo is pretty skilled. Especially when he holds your ankles while he…..*coughs* I'm sorry. Let's not get into that. Matter of fact, I'm gonna text Morrison and see what he's up to.

"Oh you do sound pretty busy. I've gotta get lunch soon then I've got a shoot with Melina. Hopefully I'm not late." The Lady Killer replied. "Oh, okay." I replied with a nod. Noth much is being said after this. I find it sad actually. We used to talk about all types of weird shit. Now we barely speak. And it's all my entire fault.

I know I'm stupid, shut up!

When the elevator got to the lobby, I walked through the WWE building and out of the door. "It was good seeing you Mickie! You look good in that skirt." Randy yelled after me. Fuck, I need to text Morrison and fast!

Well there goes the paparazzi snapping pictures of me as I walk to my red 2013 Eclipse. I unlock the door and get inside. I decided to head back to my hotel room so I can change for my interview with Howard stern. I pull out of the parking lot. _The Boys _by Nicki Minaj was on my cd. I blasted it because I like that song. This the life for me. All thanks to me signing that contract back in 2005. When I heard Stephanie McMahon say these words to me:

_I'm so glad you'll be joining us here in the WWE Mickie. Welcome, you have a very bright future here in WWE. _

A.K.A _World's Wildest Erotica_.

**Alright guys, that's it for now! What do you think? Next chapter will be Mickie's interview with Howard and her **_**Smooth **_**magazine photoshoot. Not to mention her alone time with John Morrison. Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks you guys for reviewing the last chapter. I have a good feeling about this one guys, but I need some more readers. Think you can help me out? :D Alright here's the second chapter. Remember, Mickie's interview with Howard Stern is in this chapter, so who knows what that man will be asking? Let's find out! I also made a mistake in the last chapter. I mentioned Trish Stratus when I meant to say was Lillian Garcia, she's with the Rock in this fic, not Trish, lol. As for Trish, I have different plans for her...Sorry for the small confusion guys. Well, happy reading! This chapter cantains brief drug use. Unless you don't consider marijuana a drug, and also contains some action...very mature action... lol. **

_Later that day._

I managed to get a nice nap once I returned to my hotel room. I look over to the right and notice I've received a couple of text messages during my slumber. One was from Melina, whom wants to go shopping with me. Apparently, she and Kofi Kingston have a signing, so she calls it, and she's unsure of what to wear. Yet the bitch has a closet _full _of clothes and shoes. Know what else? The closet is a double door one…

Oh Melina, why do I love you so?

Another is from JoMo, accepting my dinner invitation later on. After my _Smooth _photoshoot of course. I'm super excited about this. First, I have to get past Howard….Luckily, Layla is also being interviewed with me so it isn't so bad. She texted me as well, letting me know what time she would be leaving. I've decided to carpool with my little English muffin. I've been friends with Layla ever since she joined WWE back in 2006. We've even done a few shoots together. I wouldn't put it past Howard to ask us to get a little roiled up in the studio. We're not shy, by all means, but we'll see what happens. I kick the cover off my legs and head towards the bathroom. I pull out my makeup bag and place it on the counter. Time to pretty myself up.

I've decided to wear jeans and a WWE Diva t-shirt. It's black with pink letters across the chest. I specifically had this one made for me. So it's an off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. I grab some black Cowgirl boots and a necklace. Well, I've done the hard part. Now all I have to do is shower and curl my hair. I like to look fabulous everywhere I go, but when I feel like wearing sweats and a tank top than that's what I'll do!

But today isn't one of those days so….

I can bet that Stern is going to ask about Randy and I…also my fast… _budding _relationship with JoMo. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to my so-called love life. Look at Layla, who is engaged to Justin Gabriel. Another cutie pie in my opinion. Justin may resemble a Calvin Klein model, but downstairs he's pretty well endowed. Layla and Justin are too fucking cute for words. No jealousy or anything. Layla even watched when I had to do a shoot with him in a barn on top of a haystack. How fun was it to be deflowered by Justin wearing only a straw hat and cowgirl boots? A lot of fun….and don't worry, the hay had plastic on it. There was an incedent when Santino Marella got hay in a place hay should not be in. Little Maria laughed her head off when she saw that.

Since Layla is a maniac behind the wheel, I've decided to drive to Howard's studio for our interview. A knock comes to my door. "Hold on." I yell as I pull on my _Booty Up _jeans and head for the door. I check the peephole and see Layla standing on the other side. Smiling, I pull open the door and greet my longtime friend. "Hey Mickie!" the shorter woman greeted hugging me. "What's up, I was just getting ready. Come in." I said as I stepped aside.

The petite brunette walked inside and took a seat on my bed. "You look cute." I commented. Well, of course it was Layla. I haven't seen a time where she looked bad. If you'll pardon the cliché, but miss Layla El, soon to be Mrs. Gabriel is simply flawless. She wore blue jeans, a cropped black t-shirt and black heel boots. Her eyeliner was done to perfection and her hair was straighter than CM Punk's lifestyle.

"Well, hurry up and finish getting ready." The Englishwoman said with a smile.

I playfully roll my eyes and return to the bathroom.

**_X_**

Layla and I walk down the long hallway, on our way to Howard's studio. Multiple men trying to get autographs. Believe me it is so difficult trying to sign something while you're running late. It's like, you want to stay and chat, but you can't.

Finally, we get to Howard's studio. "Hey, okay there they are. They're here." I heard Robin say as Layla and I greet everyone. "Oh, these two are my favorites. Here we go, I'm excited." Howard said as Layla and I sat on the couch. "What's up Howard?" Mickie asked after she got her headsets. "How are _you _oh my you two are even hotter in person. Either of you two available?" Howard asked looking at us. "Howard, you know for a fact that I'm not available." Layla said with a spiteful smile. "Yes, I did. Justin lets you bang all these other guys, why not me?" The dark haired man asked, looking over his glasses.

"Well, the other guys are part of my job." My fellow brunette explained with a smile. "Well yeah, your job is to have sex on camera with men." Howard said. "Only if they're in the company though, can't be some guy off the street." I added with a giggle. "Well, I guess it makes sense since he's having sex with other women right?" Stern asked looking at Layla.

"If they're in WWE than yes, he works for WWE too." Layla said. "Yeah, so Mickie how about you, I know you're single."

What did I tell you? If there were some sort of way I can disappear whenever I get embarrassed, I would so use it right now. "Yeah, I'm single." I replied. "Well, what happened? Was it a bad bedroom encounter or something?" Robin asked, as loud as she could be. Kill me now please….."No, it wasn't that, It's just that like Randy and I had little to _no _privacy and it was frustrating." I explained gesturing with my hands. "Did you ever love him?" Howard asked. I swear, this guy does not hold back…

"Well of course, I've dated him for over a year. I still _do _love him, but like I said everything became overwhelming." I stated fixing my hair. "Okay, what about you and John Morrison?" Robin asked. "What about us? We're friends working in the same company so we're gonna run into each other often." I declared. Man they show no mercy do they? I'll bet the entire roster is listening to this shitty interview….

"Well, you know he moved on right? He has a new girlfriend already." Howard said looking right at me. "No way, they just broke up." Layla said in disbelief. "There's no way possible he's in a relationship." I said with very little reassurance. What the hell? I just broke up with him a week ago. Now you're telling me he's dating someone else already? "I didn't know that." I said. "Yeah, according to his twitter account he's dating WWE Diva Trish Stratus." Howard announced. My eyes go wide and my jaw drops.

Trish _fucking _Stratus?

Out of all people, he chose the number one ranked Diva in the Top 5. Do you know about Trish? She went from fitness model in a cheap company to a worldwide star. Oh, _porn_star. She's been in the WWE ever since 2000. She tried for retirement back in '06 but apparently _Edge _and _Lita _convinced her otherwise. I used to always question the knowing looks those three used to share. Now I know why, Edge you sly bastard and your cheeky readhead. That was clever of them. I can't say I would have done the same, but it was smart.

Trish is a beautiful woman, no doubt, but now I have to murder her. Why? Because she's with Randy. Wait, I fucking broke up with _him_! Plus, I wanna see where Morrison will take me. Hey, if Randy can move on, why can't I?

Well they're both number one on the Top 5, so it makes sense that they get together. But not this fucking soon. I can't believe that bastard. That hot, sexy fuckable bastard. "Wow," Layla said looking at me.

Great this interview just went to hell.

**_X_**

"That was so embarrassing. I cannot believe this."

I walk across the parking lot. I'm in the worst mood possible right now. Layla was struggling to keep up with me and my fast pace. I tend to do that when I'm mad. You know like texting, talking, things like that. "Mickie calm down honey, just calm down. Don't stress over it, just give JoMo a shot." Layla said. "Maryse wants him." I said. "Why? I thought she was after Melina." The shorter woman said in confusion. "I don't think Melina goes that way." I admitted. "No, she does. You obviously don't know about her and Victoria. I hear Victoria made Melina tap out in the bedroom." Layla said with a wicked smile. She's so cute…I've done a video with her too.

The rating on that hotness was a 10/10 on . Yes, I know...try not to get your keyboards sticky watching.

"Well, I do think he's hot. And romantic..."I say, more to myself than anyone else.

Oh, did I mention JoMo speaks Spanish? Apparently taking foreign language paid off for my JoMo. He speaks it very well too. I can't wait to see him. "Well, let's get back to the hotel so you can do your photoshoot." Layla says as we get to my car.

I wasn't lying when I said I loved Randy though. I was falling and I was falling fast. Being in a relationship with Randy sure had its perks. But I also had insecurities. See, Randy _should _be with Divas like Kelly,Trish, Maryse, Torrie, or Stacy. The typical 'hot blondes' right? So I used to wonder why did he want _me_. Orton can have any girl that he wants and he chose me….God, I still remember my first time having sex with Randy on camera...let's just say I couldn't really _take _all of him...but I did anyways. He was big. Really big. But you'll be proud I can take him now. Every. Single. Inch.

But I also remember when I had sex with JoMo on camera for the first time too...my God...

A few hours laterI finally get back to the Hilton we all were staying at and let out a happy sigh. I know, you're probrably like _bitch, you just had a fucked up interview with Howard Stern...why the fuck are you so happy? _

Well, since you asked nicely...

My photoshoot was so much fun. There were so many lingere pieces to chose from. I even snagged a few for myself. Don't tell anyone.

Also another reason why I'm smiling is because John fuckable Morrison was waiting in the lobby for me. even in sweats and a tank top, he still looked delicous. He smiles when he sees me and meets me halfway across the lobby. God, he smells so good...Tom Ford Grey Vetiver, his favorite cologne was that intoxicating scent that was emerging from this beautiful creation of a human being. "What's up girl?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug. I wrap both arms around him and smile. Inhaling that scent again. I love when he wears that _specific _cologne...and he knows it.

He's just fucking perfect.

_**X **_

I know what you're thinking. What about Randy? I thought you loved him. Yeah, I did and part of me still does. But, I also have an attraction to JoMo. A _very strong _one. Plus he's been the sweetest guy to me. Sinc randy and I's breakup, he's just been perfect. In bed and out. Maybe I _should _really move on? Maybe Randy belongs with Trish or something. I can't read his mind, and part of me is afraid to know what he's thinking. But damn it, I _am _curious. That curiosity flies out the window when JoMo hands me the lit joint we've been smoking the past twenty minutes. I feel so fucking good. I feel like I'm on top of the world everytime I inhale this stuff. I swear, this is the best shit to inhale besides air.

I exhale as a puff of smoke, along with my stress, disappears into thin air. JoMo takes another hit and hands the joint back to me. When we had gotten back, I'd changed into black lace boyshorts and a white tank top. No bra present on these boobies. When I'm in for the night, I don't wear bras unless I'm too lazy to take it off. Which happens occasionally. After I take that hit, I notice Morrison looking at me with hungry eyes. Like he was Eric Northman and I was Sookie Stackhouse. Minus the gap and blonde hair. Uh-oh, I feel heat coming from down south...Without a word, JoMo moves his body over to mine and presses his soft lips onto mine. I close my eyes and give in. What would you do? Exactly.

John manuevers his way between my legs as I lay on my back. I gasp as his hand touches the nether regions of my boyshorts. "Ooo, you're in heat baby." he says with that sexy look on his face. I nod, unable to say anything. I really want this fucker, and if he doesn't make a move I am going to pounce on him and take it by force. And he might like that. He flicks his tongue against my lips before voilating my mouth with the little pink devil. I let out a soft moan when I feel his index finger touch the spot where my clit would be if it weren't for these damn underwaer. The Shaman of Sexy slowly moves his finger in a circular motion..._around _my clit.

So uncool man...

I let out a whiny moan wanting him to just play with that sensitive nub down stops then looks me direacly in my eyes. "Get these off you." he said, referring to the small amount of clothing I'm waering. I immediately take off my shirt, and he does the same. He watched me the entire time, lust in his eyes. I'm so fucking horny right now. I need to be _brutally _fucked...From the way JoMo is looking, I will be getting my wish. But the thing I hate is that John likes to tease. Yeah, like a lot. It gets annoying, but then the anticipation of knowing he's gonna give it to you good...sometimes the teasing is fun. Once I'm as naked as a newborn, John instructs me to lay on the bed. I lay on my back like I was before and caught a glimpse of JoMo's cock. Oh. My. God.

I know what you must be thinking...

Oh come on Mickie, you're pornstar. You take dick like that on the regular basis. You should be used to it by now. Well, you're right. But see, during work when the guys' cocks are huge and ready that's for work purposes...But when it's just you and him and he's hard like that? That means he's hard for _you. _

Just for you.

Morrison's hard just for me. And I can't wait to take it. _All _of it.

John watches me intently as he lifts my legs and places his head between them. "Put your hands over your head gripping your pillow." he instructed, still not taking his hot eyes off me. I did so and he adds, "Don't you move them from that pillow until I say so."

God, he's so sexy when he's like that. I love how he can transform from being so sweet and caring to completely raw and dominant.

I lick my lips in anticipation. The tip of his tongue licks on my right thigh, tickling me but I don't giggle or anything. That just turns me on even more. And John know it. JoMo consinues the sweet torture as he moves that fucking tongue over to my other thigh. His hands move to my hips and he rubs circles on my pelvic area. I gasp and arch my hips. Morrison wouldn't be having that. His dark eyes quickly lock on me as he shoves my hips on the bed. "Don't move." he says. All I can do is nod. This man is just magic. He should've auditioned for 'Magic Mike' last year like Maryse and I suggested. Wouldn't that be a great addition to the cast? I think JoMo would be a hot stripper...

I cry out when I feel him touch the tip of his wet tongue on the tip of my clit. Finally, he's gonna start! I'm beyond hot now. I am officially classified as Texas heat. Which is pretty damn hot! Then, slowly but surely, JoMo beging to flick his tongue back and forth on my sensitive womanhood. I haven't even been penetrated and I'm already losing my fucking mind. John has a very talented mouth, and that tongue? Oh bless it...

"Oh...Oh my..."

Yeah, that was me. John obviously can't say anything. But he is making very sexy noises as he continues to lick my clit. Going faster and faster in seconds. I feel even more of a high than I already did. I can't see his face, but I sure as hell can see those beautifil eyes of his. And he's staring right at me. I remember him saying he loves to watch the faces of the girls he goes down on. _Fuck faces _would be the popular term. I lose my mind and come so close...

Then the sexy bastard stops.

I began to catch my breath as JoMo wipes his mouth. The motion resembled a vampire after it's feeding. god, Morrison would be a sexy ass vampire...

He gets on his knees and grabs my hips, pulling me closer to him. His hard dick lined up at my waiting hot hole. JoMo takes hold of his swollen cock and guides it at my entrance. Then...wait for it.

I'm kidding.

I let out a gasp as John shoves the head inside, but leaves it there. I'm beginning to hate him...

Then, being the unpredictable hottie he is, he shoves the rest of his throbbing cock inside me. I cry out in pain and pleasure as he begins to move slowly. He feels so good...His hands grip my thighs and he lifts my hips off the bed a little so that my ass is barely touching it. I take my hands and place them at my sides, gripping the sheets. Then I was met with a surprise _rough _thrust. His pelvic bone hit my clit a little harder than he was doing. "What did I tell you about your hands?" he asked, doing _that thrust _again. Before I could even answer, he places me back on the bed and pulls out. "Get on your knees."

Oh man, I'm going to be punished.

But I like it. Still recovering from his really good hip work, I move to turn over and get on my knees like my hot lover requested. I know John, and I also know he would never intentionally hurt me, so I'm okay with his..._punishments_. The 'hand punishment' is getting fucked doggy style until _Morrison _comes. Not the usual, men stopping when the girl comes then jerks off on her face or something. I mean, he comes _inside you_. And that feels good, trust me.

Without warning, John shoved all of his thickness inside me, and I scream out in pleasure. His hips moves at a fast pace as he continues to _punish _me for disobeying him. this feels so fucking good, I wish you could experience this man...The sound of his grunts, our skin slapping, and my nonstop moaning is music to my vulgar infested ears. "You're gonna learn to fucking listen to me Mickie."

My god, he said my name...

"You hear me?" he asked thrusting harder, removing one of his hands from my hips. I nod unable to speak. I'm in pure Heaven. Until a sharp pain on my ass interupts that. "I said did you hear me?" John asked, spaking me again. "Yes! Yes, I got it!" I scream fisting the sheets in a deathgrip. "Good girl. You ready to cum for me?" he asked in that hot voise of his. I'm a nodding fool once again. So, once again, John spanks me. "Yes, I'm ready to cum...I'm ready." I spew out. My god, this is what I call pleasure/pain. It hurts, the way John is fucking me, but it's a _good _hurt. I'm sure you can understand. John takes the same hand and places it over my clit. "You ready?" he asked. I look back at him "Yes, make me cum John." I practically begged. My Jim Morrison look-alike began rubbing furious circles on my clit while continuing to pound the living hell out of my pussy. I'm gonna be so fucking sore...

"Omigod! Imcumm-"

Oh, there you have it. I feel a _huge _relief as I came, all over JoMo's dick. My knees feel weak. If John weren't holding my hips, I would've collapsed. Seconds later, JoMo let out an intensified grunt and a rush of hotness enters me. I let out a soft moan at how good it felt. This was just a part II from last night. The smell of sex was in the air as we catch our breaths. "You okay baby?" John asked, rubbing my back. Feeling extremely amazing, I nod as he slides out of me. I shiver at the cold air intruding me as I lay on my side. John grabs the joint and lights it, not even bothering to dress himself. He then takes a hit and sits the 'small white stick' on the bedside table. suddenly, he lifts me up and holds me bridal style.

"Let's take a shower."

I love my life...

**Randy Who? haha, well that was is for this one. It's obviously Mickie has some conflict when it comes to our hotties Randy and JoMo. I originally planned for Cena to be in on the drama, but that's so mainstream you know? Everyone, including myself, loves Cena and Mickie. But I wanted to try something different. It was _also_ my first time writing smut in over a year (I think) so go easy on me if it isn't too great. Feel free to drop me a PM if you see room for improvement. Wether it's grammar, smut, anything. Even if you just wanna say hi! Lol. Reviews feed my Mickie muse, who's going nuts right now. :)**


End file.
